Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three-phase exciter for synchronous machines.
In particular, this invention relates to a three-phase exciter of the type which can be seen, for example, from the German journal "Techn. Mitt. AEG-TELEFUNKEN" (AEG Telefunken Technical Information) 58(1968)3, page 145-148, "Brushless excitation system . . . ", particularly FIG. 2.3.